30 Hari Puasa Bersama Kiseki no Sedai
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Akashi bertitah, sementara guntingnya bersabda. Mau tak mau seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai harus turut puasa Ramadhan selama sebulan penuh. Chapter 2: 30 Hari Menanggung Kewajiban. (Bagaimana bisa Furihata ikut mampir di tag karakter sementara kemarin dia tidak dapat jatah peran apa-apa?) Ngaco!Kisedai
1. Sehari Sebelum Perjuangan

Suatu hari, turunlah titah dari seorang bocah ketua geng—Akashi Seijuurou.

"Nggak mau tahu, pokoknya mulai besok kalian semua harus puasa."

Midorima menjatuhkan boneka kodoknya.

'Klotakk!'

(Itu boneka atau patung kayu sih?)

Momoi ternganga lebar, seekor lalat berhasil menginvasi mulutnya dengan mulus.

"Uhuk—OHOK!"

Kise memiringkan kepala.

"Eh? Puasa itu apaan ya?"

Kuroko terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"…."

Sementara Murasakibara tetap terus memakan jajannya.

"Kraus… Kraus…"

Dan Aomine? Sebagai bocah pemberani yang tahu betul apa artinya puasa bagi anak kelas tiga SD sepertinya,ia mulai melakukan tindak protes—

"Yang benar saja, Akashi—"

'Ckris!'

Gunting Akashi bersabda.

Dan Aomine bungkam selamanya.

(Baiklah ini pembukaan yang alay, kawan.)

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**30 Hari Puasa Bersama Kiseki no Sedai**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Chapter 1**

**Sehari Sebelum Perjuangan**

**Warning: AU, Somewhat ooc, kealayan tiada terkira, all characters in 3****rd**** year of elementary.**

**Dan sungguh saya tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan pelecehan pada agama dan karakter manapun.**

Masih di sebuah taman kota yang sepi. Akashi duduk di atas perosotan dengan enam bocah lain yang memijak tanah di bawahnya. Masih dengan gunting yang mengacung pada seorang bocah berkulit gelap.

Kembali pada sang bocah kelas tiga SD kece badai yang bernama Aomine Daiki. Masih bungkam, ya. Tak lupa dengan tetesan keringat dingin yang mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Akashi bilang apa tadi—mulai besok mereka disuruh puasa?

Puasa yang mana dulu? Puasa Senin-Kamis? Puasa Daud? Puasa Qada`? Puasa Nazar?

(Aomine lupa—tepatnya tidak tahu—kalau mulai besok kalender sudah menunjukkan tanggal satu bulan Ramadhan.)

Dan kalau Aomine tidak salah ingat, yang namanya puasa adalah menahan lapar, haus dan hawa nafsu sejak terbitnya fajar hingga terbenamnya matahari.

(Ternyata Aomine jago di pelajaran agama.)

Gile! Berarti besok siang Aomine bakal gagal makan jenang buatan neneknya dong?!

"Tapi Akashi-kun, puasa itu apa?" Kuroko kontan bertanya. Satu tangan terangkat dan dengan wajah polos yang tanpa dosa. Oh pantas masih ada yang santai-santai saja di sini. Ada yang belum tahu tentang puasa rupanya.

"Tetsuya, puasa adalah tindakan menahan segala lapar, haus, dan menahan hawa nafsu sejak terbitnya fajar hingga terbenamnya matahari." Akashi menjelaskan. Aomine berasa _déjà vu_ dengan penjelasanAkashi yang persis jiplak buku agama, sementara Kuroko dan Kise mangut-mangut.

"Eh, tapi kalau begitu—berarti kita tidak boleh makan dan minum sampai malam dong?" Kise mulai menambahkan satu pertanyaan. Akashi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

Seketika itu juga, Murasakibara menjatuhkan bungkusan jajanannya.

Nah lho ya, ternyata Murasakibara juga belum tahu artinya puasa. Pantas saja tadi ia tetap mengunyah jajan dengan santai sementara Akashi baru saja mendeklarasikan pencabutan hak asasinya untuk makan jajan di siang hari selama sebulan penuh.

"Akashi, aku tahu kalau besok sudah memasuki bulan Ramadhan, tapi bukankah sebenarnya kita masih belum diwajibkan puasa? Kita kan belum _baligh_?" Midorima—seperti biasa—berusaha untuk ngeles. Mata Akashi mulai memicing saat mendengar usaha bela diri tersebut.

"Mi-Midorin benar! Kita kan masih anak-anak, jadi tidak wajib puasa `kan?" Momoi ikut membantu Midorima.

"Ini sebagai latihan puasa agar kalian siap di tahun-tahun mendatang. Dan kalian lupa ya—kalau kita puasa, kita akan mendapatkan pahala tahu! Mana ketaatan kalian sebagai umat islam? Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya mulai besok kita semua harus puasa sebulan penuh!" Akashi duduk menyilangkan kaki sembari mengacung-acungkan guntingnya. Aomine berdoa: 'Semoga Akashi _kepleset_ dari perosotan, semoga Akashi _kepleset _dari perosotan—'

(Sialnya doanya kurang kuat. Akashi tak kunjung terpeleset.)

"Eeeh? Sebulan penuh? Kalau yang lagi datang bulan gimana dong?"

"Satsuki, tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita masih anak-anak. Dan anak-anak tidak mengalami datang bulan, kau tahu."

Akhirnya Momoi ikut mundur di sebelah Midorima. Susah memang unutk ngeles dari sang raja gunting.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashicchi, kita puasa setengah hari atau sampai Maghrib?"

"Puasa Maghrib."

Dan pertanyaan Kise makin memperburuk keadaan.

Aomine menangis dalam hati.

Baru saja tadi ia memberitahukan pada orang tuanya bahwa mulai besok ia akan menjalankan ibadah puasa—dan seketika itu pula mereka histeris dan menangis haru. Ayahnya berkata akan betapa bangganya ia memiliki anak sholeh seperti Aomine, dan Ibunya—sambil menghapus linangan air mata haru—berkata bahwa ia akan memasakkan masakan istimewa untuk sahur dan buka selama sebulan penuh. Khusus demi anak mereka.

Jujur Aomine sangat senang dengan perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Namun di satu sisi ia juga miris bila membayangkan hari esok. Tak akan ada roti, permen karet, cokelat, majalah porno—

—ups, Aomine masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki benda yang terakhir.

Ketika Aomine sudah berada dalam posisi nyaris sakit jiwa, sebuah telepon dari Akashi datang memanggil nomor rumahnya dan Aomine seolah kembali terhantam realita tatkala ternyata Akashi meneleponnya untuk mengingatkan tentang 'besok', 'puasa', dan 'jangan lupa bangun untuk sahur'.

Berjuanglah Aomine, tiga puluh hari itu tidaklah singkat.

"Jadi besok kau mulai ikut puasa, Kuroko?"

Bocah berambut biru langit itu mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, makin lama kau makin pintar saja ya Kuroko!" Sebuah tangan mampir sejenak di atas kepalanya. "Jangan khawatir, mulai besok aku juga akan puasa seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya kok. Sudah ya Kuroko, aku pulang dulu. Nanti Alex bakal marah kalau aku belanjanya kelamaan."

"Dah, Kagami-kun…"

"Besok aku jemput pas berangkat sekolah."

"Uhn."

Satu lagi lambaian tangan dan bocah _crimson_ yang bernama Kagami itu beringsut pulang. Kuroko kecil masih memandangi punggung tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu hingga terbenam di balik pintu rumah keluarga Kagami.

Kagami sudah pulang sekarang.

Baiklah.

Oke…

'Hngggghhh aku dipuji Kagami-kuuunnnn~ X/DDD'

Kuroko salting dan menggeliat malu sendiri di halaman rumahnya. Sambil selebrasi dengan ekspresi datar, bocah kelas tiga SD itu turut masuk ke dalam rumah. Di ruang makan, Ayah dan Ibunya hanya mengangkat alis heran sembari mempertahankan _poker face _mereka. Benar-benar keluarga _stoic_ yang kompak.

"Tetsu-chan, telepon dari Akashi-kun."

"Iyaaa."

(Jadi, ternyata Kuroko kecil kita sedang memendam rasa kagum yang cukup fanatik pada tetangga sebelah rumahnya, Kagami si anak alim.)

"_Hee? Seriusan nih Shin-chan?!"_

"_Aku serius."_

"_Jadi mulai besok kalian semua puasa dong?"_

"_Seperti yang kubilang nanodayo."_

"_Hahaha, kalian miris deh. Untung aku nggak masuk anggota geng Kiseki no Sedai kalian—"_

'_TWITCH!'_

"_Mulai besok kamu ikut puasa."_

"…_Eh? Kok gitu?"_

"_Urusai, nanodayo. Lagian kamu juga biasanya akrab sama Akashi kan? Itu artinya kamu juga harus ikutan sama rencananya Akashi nanodayo. Pokoknya besok kamu juga harus ikutan puasa. Titik."_

"_Eee? Tapi Shin-chan…"_

"_Oyasumi, Takao. Besok jangan lupa bawa catatan matematikaku."_

"_Shin—"_

'Klik!'

Midorima menutup telepon dan beranjak menuju kamarnya, sama sekali tak mengetahui akan fakta bahwa di seberang sana Akashi sedang emosi karena teleponnya tak kunjung sampai ke rumah Midorima—melainkan teralih ke nada sibuk.

(Bila pengikut Akashi adalah seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai, maka pengikut Midorima adalah Takao.)

"Mama, mulai besok Kise mau puasa." Kise menarik lengan baju Ibunya sembari mengutarakan niatnya untuk (ikut-ikutan) puasa.

Sang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu mengangkat alis heran.

"Lho? Ryou-chan bener mau puasa?"

"Iya, disuruh sama Akashicchi soalnya."

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum miris. Entah seberapa besar pegaruh bocah bernama Akashi itu pada anaknya (dan anak-anak bernasib naas lainnya).

Dan baru saja dibicarakan—ponsel Kise berdering.

"Eh? Akashicchi?"

Ternyata Akashi rajin juga, menelepon semua anakbuahcoret temannya.

Sementara itu, sang bocah kelas tiga SD super tinggi bernama Murasakibara Atsushi tergolek lemas tak berdaya dalam kamarnya. Ia depresi, pemirsa. Mulai besok sampai tiga puluh hari ke depan ia akan dipisahkan dari pocky, chiki, choki-choki, dan jajan kesukaannya yang lain.

Tak ada cemilan pagi hari, tak ada cemilan siang hari, tak ada cemilan sore hari.

Murasakibara akan hidup sendirian di tengah kehampaan lambung dan raungan usus yang menggila.

Kemudian karena saking depresinya, Murasakibara pingsan di kasurnya tanpa tahu kalau sesudahnya Akashi menelepon rumahnya.

Yang sabar ya, Murasakibara.

Sekarang sudah memasuki tanggal satu Ramadhan, jam tiga pagi.

Aomine Daiki menelan ludah, di hadapannya ada hidangan istimewa buatan sang Ibu. Ada sup asparagus, lasagna, ikan bakar bumbu rujak, sambal lalapan, dan jus mangga.

(Perasaan tiga makanan terakhir itu kayak berasal dari Negara manaaa gitu. Itu, Negara yang presiden pertamanya sempat ada _affair_ sama adiknya bapaknya pakdenya keponakannya ibunya si—

—oke, cukup. )

Sang bocah berkulit gelap itu makan dengan membabi buta seolah tak ada hari esok. Selagi ada waktu untuk makan, embat saja semuanya—begitu pikirnya. Lima mangkok sambal ia lahap habis bersamaan dengan tujuh gelas jus mangga favoritnya. Entah berapa kali piringnya penuh dan habis berturut-turut dengan kecepatan suara. Bahkan ayah dan ibunya hanya bisa menatap keki tanpa ikut makan satu suap pun.

(masalahnya yang dari tadi dilahap Aomine itu cuma sambal tanpa tambahan nasi ataupun lauk.)

Mungkin maksud Aomine tidaklah salah: makan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menimbun cadangan makanan hingga malam nanti. Namun kita semua tahu bahwa agama islam tidak mengajarkan akan keserakahan dan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

(Tapi juga jangan cuma makan sambal doang, kali.)

Maka dari itu (mungkin) Aomine akan terkena batu nantinya.

Dan ternyata, Aomine memang terkena hukuman Tuhan.

Tepat di pagi harinya, Aomine menderita diare hebat. Sudah enam kali ia bolak-balik ke kamar kecil di pagi ini. Tubuhnya pun lemas dan makanan sahurnya tadi terbuang sia-sia. Nah, karena hal inilah agama islam mengajarkan untuk tidak melakukan segala sesuatu secara berlebih-lebihan.

Harusnya Aomine istirahat di rumah untuk saat ini. Namun berhubung ia takut pada ancaman gunting dan sadar betul bahwa ini adalah akibat dari kelalaiannya sendiri, maka sang bocah berambut _navy_ itu nekad berangkat sekolah dengan keadaan usus besar yang bagaikan jalur tol: melewatkan isinya dengan sangat cepat dan lancar.

Dengan keadaan hari pertama yang sudah miris seperti ini, mampukah Aomine dan kawan-kawannya bertahan hingga tiga puluh hari ke depan?

**To be continued**

**A/N: Maafkan saya. /sujudsembahsujud**

**Saya tahu, di satu sisi ini rasanya saya agak menistakan agama sendiri juga orz orz orz Tapi sumpil, seriusan, saya di sini bermaksud buat merayakan bulan Ramadhan (halah) dengan membawakan cerita bernilai moral yang diliputi humor seperti biasa. /diinjek /mati**

**Intinya sih nilai moralnya ya itu: Jangan melakukan hal apapun dalam kadar yang berlebihan. (yang sekolah di Madrasah ini sempat masuk kurikulum mapel aqidah akhlak lho. Yang materi tentang tabdzir itu kalo ga salah.)**

**Adapun fanfiksi tidak jelas ini diikutkan dalam rangka challenge ramadhan yang diusulkan oleh 'Shifak Aisyah Clamp Jumpers' dalam salah satu grup fanfiksi di facebook. (sebut nama ga pa pa tuh?)**

**Dan sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Butuh courage agak banyak buat bikin multichap lagi hahaha. (halah bikin twoshots aja pake alay kamu)**

**Ada kritik dan saran? Silahkan sharing di kotak review~ plok!**

**Grant your wish, take your heart**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


	2. 30 Hari Menanggung Kewajiban

Cuplikan episodecoret chapter lalu:

"_Nggak mau tahu, pokoknya mulai besok kalian semua harus puasa."_

"_Eh? Puasa itu apaan ya?"_

"_Eh, tapi kalau begitu—berarti kita tidak boleh makan dan minum sampai malam dong?"_

"_Wah, makin lama kau makin pintar saja ya Kuroko!"_

"_Jadi mulai besok kalian semua puasa dong?"_

"_Seperti yang kubilang nanodayo."_

"_Lho? Ryou-chan bener mau puasa?"_

"_Eh? Akashicchi?"_

"_Bu guru, kayaknya Dai-chan kebelet boker lagi."_

(—tunggu dulu. Kalimat terakhir tadi mana ada di chapter kemarin?)

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**30 Hari Puasa Bersama Kiseki no Sedai**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Chapter 2**

**30 Hari Menanggung Kewajiban**

**Warning: AU, Somewhat ooc, kealayan tiada terkira, all characters in 3****rd**** year of elementary.**

**Dan sungguh saya tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan pelecehan pada agama dan karakter manapun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari pertama**

"Bu guru, Dai-chan mencret."

Dialog pertama chapter ini diawali oleh ucapan tidak indah yang diutarakan oleh Momoi, jari telunjuknya menuding ke arah si rambut _navy_ yang sejak pagi bergulung melingkar di atas bangkunya.

Sang guru yang sabar nan baik hati segera mengantarkan Aomine ke kamar kecil terdekat.

"Kasihan Aominecchi," ujar Kise, "Akashicchi, apa tidak sebaiknya hari ini Aominecchi batal puasa saja?"

Akashi hanya terdiam sembari terus menggunting kain flanelnya. Rupanya Akashi sedang membuat hiasan ketupat dari flannel.

Setelah menekuri gunting tajam berwarna merah yang dipegang Akashi, Kise pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membela Aomine.

Satu jam kemudian…

Momoi kembali mengangkat tangan. Di sebelah bangkunya ada Aomine yang menggeliat di lantai sembari memegangi perut sambil melotot bak orang kerasukan.

"Bu guru, kayaknya Dai-chan kebelet boker lagi."

Hari itu, Akashi berbaik hati dengan memperbolehkan Aomine untuk puasa dhuhur di hari pertamanya.

**.**

**Hari ke-2**

Hari ini, Aomine berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah lesu. Terkena diare kemarin membuat semangat hidupnya hilang separuh—terbawa pergi bersama isi perutnya entah ke mana. Dalam hati ia berusaha menjadi durhaka—merutuki ibunya selaku sang pembuat sambal dan menyumpahi Akashi selaku orang yang suruh-suruh puasa. Sayangnya Aomine terlalu takut pada ancaman panci ibunya dan gunting Akashi.

Yah, yang penting hari ini Aomine sudah sembuh dari diarenya. Ia pun telah belajar untuk tidak makan sahur secara berlebihan—dan juga, Aomine jadi alergi sambal. Serius.

Satu ajaran moral telah ia dapatkan hari ini—

—tapi tetap saja, Aomine masih belum bisa ikhlas.

Dari belakang, Kuroko dan Kagami menepuk pundaknya, lalu menatap penuh simpati.

"Yang sabar ya, Aomine-kun." ujar Kuroko—tentu saja tampangnya masih datar-datar saja.

"Kalau nggak salah, apa yang berasal dari tubuh sendiri itu masih boleh untuk dikonsumsi lagi selama puasa kok. Misalnya menenggak air liur sendiri, lalu—"

"Kagami, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau makan t*hi sendiri."

Kagami hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Cuma saran."

**.**

**Hari ke-3:**

Murasakibara menangis pilu di hari ini.

Masalahnya adalah: hari ini ia bangun kesiangan. Dan itu artinya Murasakibara tidak sempat makan sahur sama sekali.

Dan bila kita membicarakan Murasakibara yang tidak makan, maka ini sama saja dengan munculnya kiamat _sughra_. Bencana.

Hari itu Murasakibara menangis meraung-raung seharian hingga pelajaran sekolah terpaksa diliburkan.

(lebay.)

Padahal menangis itu bisa mengurangi pahala puasa, lho. Jadi tolong jangan ditiru.

**.**

**Hari ke-4:**

"OHAYOU, SHIN-CHAAN~! XDD"

Takao melompat, meradang, menerjang.

Di hadapannya ada Midorima yang—seperti biasa—jadi sasaran peluknya.

Seperti biasa pula, paling-paling si kepala hijau itu hanya akan jadi sasaran empuk yang cuma bisa mengomel ketika Takao bergelayutan padanya sambil nempel-nempel dengan nistanya—

'GRASAAAAKK!'

—Takao terdampar ke sesemakan.

Uh-oh, ternyata kali ini Midorima menghindar dengan sadisnya. Jelas kalau ia sengaja menyasarkan Takao ke semak luntas terdekat.

"WHY SHIN-CHAAAAN!?" Takao merengek dengan lebaynya. Ia _shock_. Ia kaget. Ia tak percaya.

"Bulan puasa, Takao." Sahut Midorima dengan entengnya.

"IYA TERUS KENA—"

"Bukan _muhrim_."

Takao mencelos.

Midorima kabur—pergi dengan nyantenya.

Takao benar-benar tak percaya—

"KITA KAN SAMA-SAMA COWOK, SHIN-CHAAAAAN!"

—Midorima baru saja membodohinya.

(jenius.)

**.**

**Hari ke-5:**

Hari ini Momoi berangkat ke sekolah dengan rok mininya yang manis dan berkibar-kibar. Semua teman-teman memuji penampilannya yang katanya _oenyoe abiz_ tersebut.

Semua—kecuali Akashi.

"Ganti."

"Eh?"

"Bisa-bisanya kamu pakai rok mini di bulan Ramadhan. nanti bisa menimbulkan _syahwat _bagi laki-laki yang melihat."

Seisi kelas kicep.

Lagian siapa pula yang bakal _'turned on'_ pas ngeliat bocah kelas tiga SD dengan dada rata dan kaki bak lidi?

—oh ada, kita lupa pada para _lolicon_.

Maka dengan berat hati, terpaksa Momoi meminjam sarung Aomine untuk dipakai menutupi kaki lidinya.

("Dai-chan, kenapa sarungmu juga bau t*hi?")

**.**

**Hari ke-6:**

"Takao—"

"Berisik, aku nggak mau ngomong lagi sama Shin-chan!"

"Tapi Takao—"

"Jangan ajak aku bicara! Sudah kubilang aku nggak mau ngomong sama Shin-chan!"

"…barusan kamu ngomong dua kali ke aku, _nanodayo_."

Takao _ceghek_.

"Shin-chan jelek! Pokoknya aku nggak suka sama Shin-chan!"

Midorima mencengkram bahu kawan dekatnya itu.

"Dengar, Takao. Terserah setelah ini kau mau terus benci padaku atau tidak. Tapi tolong—"

Midorima menatap serius pada kedua kelabu sang lawan bicara. Takao hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"—tolong kau kembalikan dulu buku catatan matematikaku yang kau pinjam sejak minggu lalu."

(Oh, oke.)

**.**

**Hari ke-7:**

Hari ini, Kagami mengajari Kuroko mengaji di rumahnya.

"Kuroko, coba baca yang ini."

Kuroko menarik nafasnya.

"_Embismillahi_—"

"Stop, stop." Kagami menautkan alisnya. "Langsung '_Bismillah_', Kuroko. Jangan ditambahin 'em' di depannya."

Kuroko malu berat.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Kebawa logat bicara…"

"Tak apa. nah, coba kamu ulang lagi."

"_Emmbismillahirrohmaa_—"

Kagami menepuk jidatnya.

Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk membiasakan Kuroko mengucap '_bismillah_' tanpa harus menambah kata 'em' di depannya.

**.**

**Hari ke-8:**

Hari ini, Kise kecil kita sedang ada pemotretan sore.

Anehnya, di setiap foto yang tercetak, di wajah Kise sealu terlukis ekspresi mangap. Kadang malah ngiler. Tatapan matanya bak ingin meraep sesuatu. Tubuhnya sendiri lemas bagai zombie, yang ini memang wajar karena sehari penuh Kise banyak pekerjaan sementara ia harus puasa.

Singkat kata, aneh—maaf, bukan aneh lagi. Ini seram.

Sang fotografer mulai frustasi, ada apa dengan foto-foto seduktif tapi nggak jadi ini? Apa yang terjadi pada Kise? Bahkan ketika tidak dipotret pun Kise menatap buas pada sang fotografer dengan air liur yang mulai membentuk kolam kecil di bawah kakinya.

Masa' Kise nepsong sama si fotografer?

Baru saja sang fotografer ingin mengintrogasi sang bocah kuning, Ibu Kise menunjuk ke arah es blewah yang disiapkan tepat di belakang kursi sang fotografer.

Olala, ternyata Kise nepsongnya sama es blewah…

**.**

**Hari ke-9:**

"Buka bersama?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Di rumahku, minggu depan." Akashi memainkan guntingnya. "Kalian boleh ajak Taiga dan Kazunari."

Kuroko mengangguk singkat, sementara Midorima menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa Takao mau datang atau tidak _nanodayo_, sejak empat hari lalu dia gondok."

Semua orang menaikkan alisnya. Gondok? Takao yang itu? Gondok sama Midorima?

Akashi mulai mengikir(?) kukunya dengan gunting.

"Sebaiknya kamu minta maaf padanya."

Baru saja Midorima akan berkata 'Males, _nanodayo_' kalau ia tidak melihat kilatan tajam di mata Akashi.

Oh iya, Takao kan _yandere_ seperguruannya Akashi. (?)

"Ba, baiklah. Besok aku minta maaf."

Tentu saja Midorima tidak berani menentang Akashi.

**.**

**Hari ke-10:**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Takao dihadapkan oleh sebuah boneka kodok.

"Buatmu," ujar Midorima, "kau pernah bilang pingin punya ini kan?"

Takao berkedip tak percaya.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku sengaja beli, _nanodayo_! Di rumahku ada banyak, jadi—"

Takao menyeringai lebar.

"Hoo, jadi ini hadiah permintaan maaf dari Shin-chan nih~?"

Beribu kilahan random terdengar dari mulut Midorima.

"Oke! Permintaan maaf diterima!"

Midorima melongo.

"Beneran..?"

Takao mengangguk riang.

Hari itu, Midorima belajar akan betapa berharganya sebuah persahabatan.

**.**

**Hari ke-11:**

Aomine sewot.

Hari masih siang sementara perutnya saat ini benar-benar keroncongan. Keadaan Murasakibara yang duduk di belakangnya malah lebih miris lagi. Si jangkung itu sudah pingsan duluan karena lapar+_shock_ (tepatnya _shock_ karena baru kali itu ia merasa kelaparan) di atas bangkunya.

"Dai-chan jangan sewot terus, bikin yang dengar malas saja." Momoi memukul pelan kepala sahabatnya tersebut dengan buku tulis.

"Lagian namanya juga puasa, Aominecchi. Kan kita memang harus merasakan lapar dan haus." tambah Kise.

"Benar sekali, Kise-kun. Puasa mengajarkan pada kita akan pentingnya kesabaran." Kuroko pun ikut ngeksis.

"Dan juga, puasa mengingatkan kita akan nasib para fakir miskin yang setiap harinya harus menanggung rasa lapar dan haus yang sama." Dan si alim Kahami turut menambahkan.

Mendadak Aomine mendapat kultum dari kawan-kawannya.

**.**

**Hari ke-12:**

"Tapi Akashi-kun hebat, ya."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan shogi, menatap penuh Tanya pada si bocah berambut biru langit.

"Sudah seminggu lebih tapi belum pernah sekali pun Akashi-kun mengeluh ketika berpuasa."

Sebuah suara ikut menyahut.

"Waah, benarkah itu Kuroko? Akashi-san keren ya~?"

Furihata Kouki. Datang, nimbrung satu kalimat, lalu pergi lagi ke luar kelas.

Akashi terdiam. Takao senyum nista.

"Soalnya, 'Akashi-san' punya bahan bakar sendiri selain makanan~"

Akashi blushing, lalu mengejar Takao sambil melempar gunting. Takao hanya tertawa lepas sembari marathon menghindari serangan Akashi, sementara yang lain hanya memiringkan kepala.

(Hanya satu orang yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Akashi sedang _doki-doki suru_ sama seorang bocah cokelat tertentu.)

**.**

**Hari ke-13:**

Hari ini Murasakibara benar-benar bahagia.

Baru saja ia pulang dari sekolah, dan di meja makan ia disambut oleh es anggur kelapa muda kesukaannya.

(—bentar, itu es macam apa coba?)

Murasakibara benar-benar menjadi anak baik hari ini. Dengan sabar ia menunggu adzan maghrib, duduk manis di depan meja makan, bahkan ia berdoa sebelum makan.

(Ketahuan kalau biasanya Murasakibara jarang berdoa kalau mau makan.)

Hari itu, hidangan di rumahnya benar-benar terasa istimewa. Kelezatan masakan ibunya benar-benar tak ada yang menandingi. Tidak kalah dari restoran bintang lima, bahkan tak kalah oleh kelezatan Chiki (?).

"Kalau kita puasa, makanan apapun akan terasa lebih enak saat berbuka."

Ucapan ibunya membuat Murasakibara terdiam. Kabel otaknya berhenti konslet seketika. Ia berpikir.

Ternyata… ternyata memang puasa itu mendatangkan hikmah tersendiri.

(Murasakibara Atsushi. Status: tobat.)

**.**

**Hari ke-14:**

"Sudahlah Sei-chan, ajak saja."

"Melakukannya tak semudah yang kau katakan, Kazunari."

"Tapi kan kau memang ingin dia ikut juga, kan?"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya! Bicara saja jarang…"

"Tak masalah, toh dia lumayan akrab sama Kuroko."

"…Siapa yang akrab denganku, Akashi-kun, Takao-kun?"

Akashi dan Takao terlonjak kaget atas kemunculan mendadak sang bocah bayangan.

"Ah-uh.."

Takao gelagapan.

"Siapa, Takao-kun?"

Akashi membatu.

'CKRIS!'

Sebuah gunting memotong aliran udara.

Akashi mengeluarkan aura hitam. Takao _shock_. Kuroko masih _poker face_. Kagami yang numpang lewat langsung kaget dan mengamankan tetangga kecilnya dari lokasi.

"K-Kuroko ayo ke perpustakaan sama aku!"

Kuroko dibawa kabur oleh Kagami.

"…bye bye, Takao-kun, Akashi-kun…"

Aura hitam di sekeliling Akashi mulai memudar.

(Nyaris saja.)

**.**

**Hari ke-15:**

"Furihata Kouki." Akashi menggetarkan pita suara dengan nada datar. Yang diajak bicara hanya tertunduk.

"Besok lusa kau ada waktu?" tanyanya.

"…a-anu, Akashi-san…"

"Aku Tanya, apa besok kau ada waktu luang?" ulang Akashi. Nadanya terdengar tidak sabaran, dan terdengar lebih mengerikan lagi di telinga Furihata.

"A-ada sih, tapi…"

"Kalau begitu, lusa datanglah ke rumahku. Ada acara buka bersama. Kuroko dan Kagami juga ikut."

"Oh? Begitu…"

Hening.

Akashi tetap memasang wajah dan pose (sok) _cool_, sementara Furihata terus menunduk dengan wajah canggung.

"Kau bisa ikut?"

"Uh, ya… kurasa bisa…" Furihata menahan nafasnya. "A-anu, Akashi-san…"

Akashi membalikkan badannya dengan pose yang dibuat sekece mungkin.

"Ada apa?"

"Anu… itu…"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku mau bilang… Ce-celana… resleting celananya… kebuka…"

Kala itu, harga diri Akashi benar-benar tertohok, tercabik, dan hancur berkeping-keping.

(Bahkan Akashi yang itu pun bisa salah buka resleting di depan sang gebetan.)

**.**

**Hari ke-16:**

Hari ini, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Akashi pundung _to the max_. bukan berarti ada yang salah pada tingkah laku serta ekspresinya, hanya saja ada kumpulan aura negatif yang sejak tadi pagi tak mau beranjak dari sekeliling sang ketua geng.

Merasa penasaran sekaligus khawatir, Midorima berbisik pada Takao, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Akashi _nanodayo_?"

"Oh, itu. Harga dirinya sedang sedikit terluka hari ini. Tapi tak apa, besok juga ia akan kembali seperti biasa."

Midorima menatap skeptis pada Takao.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Um? Mungkin—kekuatan persahabatan?" jawab Takao. Jelas bohong dan ngaco.

"Kadang aku tak mengerti nanodayo. Sepertinya kalian berdua merahasiakan sesuatu—"

"Jangan cemburu begitu Shin-chan, kau masih teman terbaikku kok~!" Takao menoel-noel pipi Midorima. Yang bersangkutan mulai kesal.

"—lagipula, aku bisa lebih dekat sama Sei-chan karena kami SESAMA MUHRIM hahaha. Kalau Shin-chan sama aku kan BUKAN MUHRIM jadinya kita nggak boleh terlalu dekat. Iya nggak?"

Takao tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Rupanya ia masih ada dendam pada insiden 'bukan muhrim' di minggu lalu.

**.**

**Hari ke-17:**

Seperti yang diperintahkan Akashi—hari ini para anggota Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami, Takao, dan bahkan Furihata, datang ke rumahnya untuk buka bersama. Beberapa orang seperti Aomine dan Momoi terkejut luar biasa akan ukuran rumah sang bos geng yang ternyata seluas kediaman Sanizenin tersebut. Beberapa yang lainnya seperti Takao dan Midorima biasa-biasa saja, sudah keseringan main ke rumah Akashi.

Acara buka bersama tersebut berlangsung meriah, lebih meriah lagi ketika Murasakibara dengan alaynya selebrasi sambil memeluk lusinan pocky yang dihidangkan sebagai ta'jil. Setelah sholat Maghrib berjamaah (yang secara ajaib Akashi jadi imam-nya), mereka melanjutkan untuk makan.

Semua orang benar-benar senang saat itu, terlebih lagi sang tuan rumah yang dengan sukses bisa mengajak kecengannya walau kemarin lusa harus menanggung malu atas insiden resleting celananya yang lupa ditutup.

**.**

**Hari ke-18:**

"Nee, Aominecchi, kenapa kalau bayar zakat fitrah harus dua setengah kilo ya?"

Aomine menatap suntuk pada kedua mata cokelat madu yang berkilat penuh Tanya tersebut.

"Mana kutahu," kilahnya, " Kau pikir aku ini ustad apa?"

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kupikir Aominecchi paham agama, jadi aku tanya."

Aomine mencelos. Tunggu, apakah ia baru salah dengar?

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Kise?" Apa kau mau bilang kalau Aomine itu semacam anak alim?

"Kupikir Aominecchi paham soal agama seperti Kagamicchi. Nilai mapel agamamu bagus, tahu."

"…dan aku sempat berpikir kalau Aominecchi yang nilai matematikanya nol tapi nilai ulangan Agamanya 92 itu keren."

Setelahnya Kise tersenyum malu-malu dan beranjak dari bangkunya, menghampiri Kuroko.

"O-ohayou, Kurokocchi~!"

Aomine melongo lebar

Dan setelahnya, nilai ulangan pelajaran agama Aomine tidak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah seratus.

(Mungkin—semacam kekuatan cinta.)

**.**

**Hari ke-19:**

"…kau tahu, kagami-kun."

"Ya, Kuroko?"

"Albert Einstein pernah berkata, bahwa keberhasilan itu terdiri dari 99% usaha dan hanya butuh 1 % bakat. Ucapan yang bagus, bukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Tapi, hal itu juga berarti segala sesuatu yang kita usahakan akan berhasil nihil kalau kita sama sekali tak punya bakat."

"Kuroko—"

"—karena itu Kagami-kun, kurasa dalam diriku tak ada 1 % dari bakat yang dibutuhkan itu."

"Tapi Kuroko—"

"—aku tidak sanggup lagi, Kagami-kun, kurasa kita harus menyerah…"

"Kuroko…"

Hening sejenak.

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak bisa mengucap 'bismillah' tanpa tambahan 'em' di depannya, Kuroko."

Kuroko merengut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ternyata dari dua belas hari yang lalu Kuroko masih belum ada kemajuan.

**.**

**Hari ke-20:**

Hari itu, Momoi mengangkat telunjuknya dan menuduh dalam-dalam pada sosok Aomine Daiki.

"Dai-chan, aku tahu kamu bawa majalah Playboy ke sekolah!"

Seisi kelas geger.

Kise dan Midorima menatap si biru dongker dengan tatapan tak percaya. Takao dan Kagami menjatuhkan buku mereka. Kuroko menatap datar pada Aomine, dan Murasakibara masih pingsan karena kelaparan.

Sementara Akashi menatap sadis pada Aomine sembari mengangkat guntingnya.

Aomine berkeringat dingin.

"S-Satsuki, bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Apa buktinya!?"

"Di tasmu! Aku melihat ada majalah Playboy di sana! Dasar Dai-chan mesum!"

"M-mana mungkin aku bawa majalah begituan ke sekolah!?" kilah Aomine.

"Oh, jadi kalau di rumah ada banyak ya, Aomine-kun?"

Komentar Kuroko makin memperburuk situasi.

"Aominecchi… tak kusangka kau…"

Aomine pucat pasi.

"Daripada menuduh yang iya-iya, kenapa tidak kalian periksa saja tasnya?" usul Kagami.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Aomine berkeringat dingin. Momoi mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dengan ganas.

Uh-oh, ternyata memang ada majalah.

'Pinky Boy', majalah fashion anak-anak yang cukup ternama di saat itu. Bukan majalah Playboy, sih.

Masalahnya yang jadi coverboy-nya adalah Kise.

"…"

Seisi kelas terdiam.

"Oh, ternyata Aomine-chan punya fetish sama bocah shota yang rambutnya pirang ya?"

Dan komentar Takao sama sekali tidak membantu.

**.**

**Hari ke-21:**

Guru agama di kelas mereka sedang membahas tentang kisah para nabi. Dan secara ajaib bin kebetulan sekali, sang guru membahas tentang kisah nabi Luth.

"Ketahuilah anak-anak, Allah melaknat orang-orang yang menyalahi kodrat dan menyukai sesama jenis."

Kuroko membatu.

"Sesungguhnya menyalahi hal yang dikodratkan Allah adalah hina, anak-anak."

Aomine terpuruk.

"Orang-orang yang demikian, akan Allah berikan tempat di neraka."

Akashi tertunduk sunyi.

"Siksaan yang kejam akan menunggu mereka yang menyalahi lawan jenisnya dan malah memilih cinta sesama jenis."

Takao emosi.

"TAPI BU GURU, INI TIDAK ADIL!"

Takao menggebrak meja. Pandangan seisi kelas tertuju pada Takao.

"Bagaimana bisa cintaku pada Shin-chan yang murni dan tulus ini dibilang cinta terlarang!? Aku jatuh cinta pada Shin-chan, dan yang membuat ini terjadi bukanlah logika atau pun prasangka, tapi hatiku yang bergerak dengan sendirinya—"

Seisi kelas melebarkan mata.

Sang guru ternganga.

Midorima mangap.

"—ups."

Takao keceplosan.

"Takao… kau sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Midorima, wajahnya tentu masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ah—HAHAHAHA JELAS AKU BERCANDA DONG~! X9"

Takao ngebanyol, ngeles, ngemodus.

(Dalam hati Akashi merasa simpati padanya.)

**.**

**Hari ke-22:**

"…menurutku, itu tidak salah."

Kagami menghentikan pantulan bola basketnya.

"Apanya yang tidak salah, Kuroko?"

"Takao-kun—"

Kuroko turun dari ayunan, menghampiri Kagami sambil tersenyum pahit.

"—soalnya walau terlarang sekalipun, aku tak menyesal."

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, ia tak mengerti. Selanjutnya, Kuroko tertawa kecil kemudian tersenyum manis pada sang tetangga sebelah rumah.

"Tapi kalau Kagami-kun, kasusnya beda lagi ya…"

Kagami hanya membalas tersenyum pada Kuroko, ia masih tak paham.

"Pokoknya, kalau Kagami-kun menikah nanti jangan undang aku." ujar Kuroko.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?"

"Soalnya nanti aku bisa cemburu berat dan menculik pengantin(pria)nya, Kagami-kun."

"Hah?"

Kagami hanya mangap tanda tak paham sambil memandang Kuroko yang pamit pulang ke rumah.

"Nanti ke masjid bareng ya, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko rasa, hari-hari yang seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

**.**

**Hari ke-23:**

Aomine haus parah.

Hari benar-benar terik dan kerongkongannya bagai terbakar. Sekarang masih tengah hari—dan yang benar saja, Aomine tak akan sanggup untuk meneruskan puasa sampai akhir senja nanti.

Maka dari itu, dengan segelas air mineral di tangannya dan halaman belakang sekolah sepi yang menutupinya, hari ini—Aomine Daiki berencana untuk batal puasa secara diam-diam.

Dan karena ia tahu bahwa tindakan ini sangatlah tercela, ia melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aominecchi! Jangan!"

Sayangnya, baru saja ia akan menenggak air bening di tangannya, sebuah suara keburu mengintrupsi.

Ternyata Kise.

"Jangan Aominecchi, membatalkan puasa seperti ini dosa!"

Mendadak Aomine merasa naik darah karena nasihat Kise.

"Tahu apa kau!"

Aomine membuang air mineralnya dan meninggalkan Kise yang menatap tak percaya karena sentakannya barusan.

(Entah sejak kapan mendadak putar genre jadi angst.)

**.**

**Hari ke-24:**

Hari ini, Midorima datang ke sekolah dengan membawa beberapa toples kue kering buatan rumahnya. Dibagikannya toples-toples itu pada teman Kiseki no Sedai-nya, serta kepada Takao dan Kagami.

"Kue keringnya bentuk kodok…" Kuroko menatap takjub pada kue kering yang tersusun rapi di dalam toplesnya.

Benar, kue kering tersebut dicetak berbentuk kodok lucu dengan lapisan gula warna-warni di atasnya. Terlihat sangat cantik dan enak. Tak diragukan lagi, Ibu Midorima memang mahir dalam membuat kue.

Murasakibara nyaris saja membuka si toples dan memakan kuenya kalau tak dihentikan oleh Momoi. Ingat puasa dong, Murasakibara…

Di antara temtan-temannya, Takao menatap heran pada setoples kue yang diberikan Midorima padanya. Bentuknya—maaf—agak abstrak kalau dibandingkan dengan kue di toples yang lain. Ini benar kodok kah? Atau kijang? Apakah Midorima memang sengaja memberikan kue yang bentuknya abstrak padanya? Apa ada dendam tertentu?

Takao menatap penuh tanya pada Midorima dan yang bersangkutan hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan begitu _tsundere_-nya.

Oh tentu saja Takao tahu, satu toples yang dibawanya ini agak spesial karena yang membentuk adonannya adalah Midorima sendiri.

("Cieee, Shin-chan _so sweet_ deh~")

**.**

**Hari ke-25:**

"Momoi-san agak kurusan ya…"

Momoi menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan malu-malu.

"Ah, masa' sih, Tetsu-kun?"

"Kurasa begitu." Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

"Soalnya kan kalau puasa, kecenderungan mengemil kita berkurang. Jadinya Momoicchi bisa kurusan deh. Tambah cantik lho, Momoicchi~"

Momoi merasa bahagia.

"Beneran nih? Eh, Dai-chan, menurutu aku beneran tambah kurus nggak?" Momoi menyikut Aomine yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas bangku.

"Mana kutahu. Aku tak peduli." Momoi mulai mengomel, sementara Kise tersenyum kecut.

"Ternyata, puasa itu memang banyak manfaatnya."

Momoi dan Kise mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan Kuroko.

**.**

**Hari ke-26:**

"Maafkan aku."

Tahu-tahu Kise meminta maaf dan Aomine tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ngapain pake acara minta maaf segala." Aomine pura-pura bodoh akan insiden 'ketahuan mokel' tiga hari lalu.

"Aominecchi tidak mau bicara padaku." Kise mengambil nafas. "Umat muslim tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertengkar dan berselisih lebih dari tiga hari."

"Oh, jadi kau mau meminta maaf karena sudah mencegahku untuk batal puasa, begitu?"

Aomine mendadak sarkastik. Kise menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyesal kalau soal menggagalkan rencana Aominecchi untuk batal puasa. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena aku ingin bicara lagi dengan Aominecchi."

Aomine terdiam.

"Soalnya, Aominecchi kan temanku yang berharga!"

Ia kalah oleh senyuman matahari milik si Kise Ryouta, sang idola kelas tiga SD tersebut.

"Bodoh kau."

'Plok!'

"Auw! Ittai, Aominecchi!"

"Heh. Pukulan begitu mananya yang sakit!"

Paling tidak, ia bisa bicara seperti biasa lagi dengan Kise.

**.**

**Hari ke-27:**

"Tiga hari lagi, bulan puasa bakal berakhir ya…"

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti amalan baik kita akan berhenti setelah bulan Ramadhan selesai. Harusnya amal ibadah kita mejadi lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Kau benar Kagami-kun, aku setuju."

"Nah makanya Kuroko—"

"—sampai kau bisa lancar baca Al-Quran, tiap hari harus latihan mengaji bersamaku ya."

"Tapi Kagami-kun—"

"Tiap sore aku jemput."

Kuroko hanya bisa diam sambil merengut.

(Belajar adalah sebuah proses jatuh-bangun yang sulit namun akan menghasilkan berlian di kemudian hari.)

**.**

**Hari ke-28:**

Secara tak terduga, Akashi diberi sekotak parsel oleh Furihata. Katanya sih, tanda terima kasih atas undangan acara buka bersama tempo hari.

Akashi nyaris saja joget selebrasi—kalau saja sekarang bukan jam sekolah dan teman-temannya tidak sedang ada di kelas.

Pemuda berambut ceri itu hanya tersenyum sekenanya sambil mengucap terima kasih pada si bocah berambut cokelat yang malu-malu takut di hadapannya, mengabaikan senggolan siku dari Takao dan tatapan penuh curiga dari Midorima.

Tentu saja Ramadhan tahun ini membawa banyak berkah bagi kehidupan (cinta) Akashi.

(kemudian si penulis ditusuk gunting.)

**.**

**Hari ke-29:**

Hari ini, secara ajaib Aomine tak lagi selapar biasanya. Ia sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan kegiatan puasa sebulan ini. Perutnya tak lagi keroncongan saat siang, kerongkongannya tak lagi kering kerontang, malahan hatinya terasa damai sejak fajar terbit hingga adzan maghrib berkumandang.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama sebulan ini. Dimulai dari perintah puasa dari Akashi, ia yang mencret di hari pertama, insiden percobaan pembatalan puasa secara ilegal, hingga ia menjadi Aomine Daiki yang sekarang.

Aomine rasa, teman-temannya yang lain juga mendapatkan pelajaran yang sama banyaknya dengan dirinya.

Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Aomine bersyukur kepada Allah SWT.

'Terima kasih karena memberikan teman-teman yang baik padaku…'

**.**

**Hari ke-30:**

Di malam takbiran, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul bersama.

"Jadi teman-teman, hal apa saja yang kalian pelajari selama sebulan ini?"

Murasakibara mengacungkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Puasa bukan hanya tentang menahan lapar dan haus, Aka-chin. Tapi juga tentang bagaimana kita mensyukuri nikmat yang diberikan Allah kepada kita."

Akashi mengangguk puas pada jawaban Murasakibara. Ternyata puasa sebulan ini membuat sang bocah jangkung menjadi setingkat lebih bijaksana.

"Bagus. Bagaimana denganmu, Shintarou?"

"Di bulan ini aku mendapat pelajaran untuk selalu bersedia berbagi dengan orang yang kusayangi." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bulan ini banyak berbagi sama Kazunari ya, Shintarou?" Midorima hanya gelagapan dan berkilah sok _in denial_ dengan gaya _tsundere_-nya.

"Ya, ya. Kamu sama Takao emang sudah seperti suami-istri, kami tahu itu." Aomine menimpali dan Midorima melempar kepalanya dengan rebana. Ow, pasti sakit.

"Sudah, hentikan." Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya pada Aomine dan Midorima yang tengah bentrok. "Bagaimana denganmu, Satsuki?"

"Ibadah puasa bukan hanya diamalkan dengan perilaku, namun juga diamalkan dengan perbaikan akhlak." Momoi tersenyum manis sembari menerangkan pendapatnya. Di belakangnya Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau menurutku, puasa mengajarkan kita untuk merasa cukup dengan apa yang sudah kita miliki, dan tidak menuntut segala sesuatu yang melebihi kodrat."

"Hoo, terdengar seperti ucapan orang patah hati di telingaku, Tetsu."

Di atas benjolan kepala Aomine terdapat benjolan baru akibat lemparan sandal dari Kuroko.

"Giliranku-ssu! Di bulan ini, aku belajar untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang lain dan meminta maaf tanpa bersikap sombong." Kise tertawa riang sembari menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum ke arah Aomine. Mendadak Aomine salting.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Daiki?"

"Kurasa, bulan ini membuatku benar-benar bersyukur karena aku dilahirkan sebagai salah satu dari umat muslim."

Yang lain hanya tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban Aomine.

.

.

.

"Jawaban macam apa itu, Aominecchi?~"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kalau buatmu Sei-chan, di bulan ini kau mendapat pelajaran apa?"_

"…_jangan pernah membiarkan resletingmu terbuka saat kauada di hadapan gebetanmu."_

_Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ampuni saya. Iya, saya baru saja menistakan agama. Maaf, sungguh. Harusnya di challenge kemarin juga ga boleh ada shonen ai, tapi saya keceplosan. Sungguh, tiga tahun lebih bikin cerita shonen ai sampai yaoi membuat saya ga bisa untuk tidak nyelipin hint nista di abtara fic ini orz.**

**Merasa di sini banyak hint MidoTaka? Maaf, ini salah saya orz orz orz I can't help it since those two are soooo cuteeee /plak!**

**Ah, pokoknya selamat hari raya idul fitri deh. Dengan ini fanfic nista ini selesai, tapi beware sajalah, mungkin saya bakal bikin chapter tambahan lagi buat spesial lebarannya. /ditonjok**

**Terima kasih banyak pada pihak-pihak yang telah mendukung saya dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. /bows**

**(seneng aja gitu soalnya saya bisa bikin multichap di fandom ini, walau cuma twoshots.)**

**Segala apresiasi akan saya hargai~**

**Grant your wish, take your heart**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
